


Ask a Silly Question

by Mara



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel just had to ask, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask a Silly Question

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble is for Jo (lovellama) as a sincere thank you for fixing my printer problem and saving my bacon.

"It's good to have you back, Teal'c," Daniel said politely when the other man stepped through the gate.

Teal'c inclined his head with equal politeness. "It is good to be back," he replied.

"Your mission went well, then?"

"Indeed it did."

Half an hour later, Teal'c pushed Daniel against a door and kissed him thoroughly, making sure he knew that six weeks was too long.

Daniel gasped for breath, resting his forehead against Teal'c's. Then he got a look on his face that Teal'c recognized. With an internal sigh, Teal'c asked. "What concerns you?"

"Hmm?" Daniel blinked. "Oh! No, nothing. I just realized something I don't know about the Jaffa."

"Yes?"

Teal'c was amused when Daniel's face turned red. "Well," Daniel said, "how do the Jaffa feel about relationships like ours?"

"Between a soldier and a scientist?" Teal'c asked, hiding his amusement.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel smacked Teal'c's shoulder. "No, between two men."

Teal'c frowned. "It is not common, but it is certainly not unknown."

"Your people don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not." Teal'c tilted his head. "Do you mean I've never spoken of Master Bray'tac's husband?"

Daniel choked. "Uh...no. I think you forgot to mention that."

\--end--


End file.
